Such devices as power window motors, switches, speakers and the like are incorporated into the sliding door which is used in a one box car, a wagon car or the like. In order to supply power and to transmit commands or the like from the vehicle body side to these devices, it must be designed that a wire harness is arranged to run from the vehicle body side to the sliding door side. The wire harness which is exposed outside between the vehicle body and the sliding door to be moved while the sliding door is opening and closing in the prescribed directions (It is simply described as sliding directions below. In general, these are mostly the front direction and rear direction of the vehicle body) is required to be able to flexibly follow the movement of the sliding door without contacting the vehicle body or the sliding door.
The sliding door is mounted, for example, through three arms which are provided in the upper end, the lower end, and the rear center of the sliding door so as to be able to respectively move along rails provided on the vehicle side. In the case that the wire harness which is arranged to run between the vehicle body and the sliding door sags downward while the sliding door is opening and closing, the wire harness is likely to be wore down or to be broken by hitting the vehicle body or the sliding door, or by contacting the arm provided in the lower end.
Therefore, a round wire having high flexibility which is used as a wire harness and is received in the cable guide, for example, described in the patent document 1, is conventionally used. Mechanically, the cable guide is prevented from sagging in the vertical direction by gravity and is able to flexibly bend in the horizontal direction.
Furthermore, as a wire harness which is able to be prevented from sagging without the cable guide, for example, the flat cable described in the patent document 2 is known. Since the thickness of the flat cable is small enough in comparison to the width of the flat cable, when the flat cable is arranged to run so that the width direction corresponds to the vertical direction, the flat cable is hard to be bent in the vertical direction, but is able to be flexibly bent in the horizontal direction.
As shown in FIG. 7, in Patent Document 2, the width direction of the flat cable 900 is arranged to be the substantially vertical direction and, in the fixing portion 911 for fixing the flat cable 900 on the vehicle body 910, the flat cable 900 is arranged to run in the direction substantially vertical to the sliding directions and fixed, and, in the fixing portion 921 for fixing the flat cable 900 on the sliding door 920, the flat cable 900 is arranged to run in the direction substantially parallel to the sliding directions and fixed. The running direction of the flat cable 900 in the fixing portion 911 is arranged to be substantially vertical to the sliding directions, and hereby the flat cable 900 is enabled to flexibly move in the sliding directions inside the fixing portion 911.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-34759
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2007-83854